Engine assemblies may include exhaust gas recirculation systems to reduce exhaust emissions. Exhaust gas recirculation systems may include a heat exchanger to reduce a temperature of recirculated exhaust gas. In diesel engines, a particulate matter may be present in the exhaust gas. The particulate matter may contaminate the heat exchanger, reducing heat transfer between the exhaust gas and the heat exchanger as well as restricting exhaust gas flow through the heat exchanger.